This invention relates to an epoxy binder system for an epoxy mortar. An aspect of this invention relates to the resulting mortar and a method for preparing it and then applying it to surfaces such as floors. Still another aspect of this invention relates to a patching compound or patching kit which includes all of the components necessary to prepare the mortar.